La pocion de la verdad
by IVaniaRiffinUniverse
Summary: Kon rompe una posion que hace que no digas mentiras! Laney dira lo que siente por Corey o tendra ayuda para no hacerlo... Entren y Lean :) (Mala en Summarys)
1. El inicio?

La verdad es a veces la mentira

Era tarde y todo era paz hasta que… Se hoyo un estruendo en una pequeña ciudad... La ciudad? Se llama Paceville La banda? Era Grojband.

*Tocan su última nota*

-Ok chicos esto estuvo genial!-Dijo Corey

-Si genial! Ahora podemos descansar?-Dijo Laney

Antes de que pudieran decir otra Cosa alguien abrió la cochera era Trina...

-Como nuestros padres no están Invite a unos amigos y así-Dijo mientras abría la cochera. Atrás de Trina estaban los Newmans

-Hola Grojlucers-Dijo Carrie la vocalista de los Newmans

Corey se enfada pero no hace nada

-Que hacen aquí?!-Contesta Laney un poco furiosa

-que no oyeron? Trina nos invito *Hace una Pausa y continua* Ok chicas acomódense

-No soy una Chica!-Le contesta Lenny

Los Newmans se acomodaron y se quedaron allí sin hacer nada...

Corey dijo-No se preocupen chicos ignórenlos y relaaaajense *se dejó caer en el sofá*

Kin dijo-Yo aprovechare este descanso para seguir trabajando en mi experimento

Lenny y Laney le dicen a Kin-Y de qué es? *Los dos se acercan a kin y al verse sonríen*

Kin les dice-Es una poción que hace que solo digas la verdad

Laney le contesta-Genial terminalo.

Regreso a su asiento junto con Lenny él ya era su mejor amigo en el episodio de Kon-Fusion, así que se sentaron juntos arriba del escenario...

-Hola Laney-Dijo Lenny

Mientras Lenny Hablaba Corey los observaba al igual que Carrie…

Laney-Hola lens…

-después de esto te gustaría ir al parque?-dijo Lenny

-Si claro-Le contesto Laney

Carrie se para y se sienta a lado de ellos, Laney y Lenny la miran sospechosamente….


	2. Encerrados!

Este es el segundo capítulo del fic *LAS COSAS PUEDEN CAMBIAR RESPECTO AL TITULO*

Carrrie les contesto-Que?

Laney y Lenny le contestan-Nada nada solo… no nada.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa Kin grito tan fuerte que todos fijaron sus mirada en él.

Kin dijo-Ya está terminado Lo dejare aquí- *Puso su experimento en una pequeña mesa

Kon y Konnie reciben un mensaje *Helados de doble doble chocolate* Los 2 Estaban tan emocionados pero Kon lo estaba más que empezó a correr y a saltar por todo el lugar

-Ten cuidado con la…-Grito kin

Antes de que Kin pudiera terminar la frase Kon rompió el envase de la poción que había hecho Kin y se empezó a expandir una nube de Humo….

Ho ho-Eso fue lo único que todos dijeron antes de que cayeran dormidos.

∞Con Trina∞

-Listo Trina ya acomode todos tus bolsos nuevos-Dijo Mina

-Ok.. MINA ESTOY ABURRIDA!-Grito Trina

-Podríamos ir con el apuesto Nick Mallory-Dijo Mina

-Buena idea Mina-Le dijo Trina

Salen del cuarto de Trina y ven a todos tirados..

-Esos tontos están haciendo una pijamada o algo raro-Dijo Trina mientras bajaba las escaleras

Trina Pone una sonrisa Sarcástica y grita: Mina aquí ahora!

Mina aparece a su lado y dice- Que quieres Trina?

-Tengo una idea Muajajajaja -Trina*Rie muuuy raro*

-Está bien Trina Ammm… Tengo que reírme contigo?-Dice Mina

-Como te vas a reír si no sabes el plan-Dice Trina mientras camina para poner en marcha su plan…

Trina Cerro la cochera y le dijo a Mina:Asi no arruinaran mi cita

-Cita?-Pregunta Mina

-Si Mina cita!-Dice Trina

-Ooo Ok-Dice Mina

Trina cerro la cochera con candado quedaba muy poco de la poción de Kin a Mina no le hacía efecto porque ella siempre decía la verdad y a Trina... bueno ella era demasiado para la poción, encerrarlos hizo que se quedara allí y la inhalaran más y por todo eso era el efecto de la poción ellos despertaron un poquito después y un poquis lelos…

Be Continued…. XD


	3. casi

**Este es el tercer capitulo de mi historia espero y les guste.**

-Haaay mi cabeza que paso?-Dijo Corey

-Woow que lindo se ve Corey despertando-Dijo Laney mientras observaba a Corey

Todos fijan sus miradas en ella incluso los Newmans y Laney contesta confundida-Lo pensé o lo dije?

-Ammmm -*Corey Hace una mueca y observa a Laney*

-Nose porque lo dije jeje ahora… ammm tengo que ir al…-Dice Laney muy nerviosa

Lenny le susurra al oído

Baño?-Dice Laney

Laney ve a Lenny y ve que el acierta con la cabeza..

-Si al baño!-Dice Laney ***Se para y se dirije al baño***

-Eso fue raro…-Dice Kon

-Son los efectos de la posion!-Dice Kin

-Que posion?-Todos le contestan a Kin

-El experimento que hice que algien rompiooo ***Kin Gira su cabeza hacia Kon* **ese experimento hacia que solo dijeras la verdad… y al parecer Laney dijo algo…

Corey interrumpe a Kin y dice-Jaja pero eso es normal…

Lenny lo mira sorprendido al pensar que ya había descubierto que Laney lo amaba en secreto.

-Porque el es mi mejor amigo-Continuo Corey

*Ya era demasiado para ser verdad*Penso Lenny.

Laney regreso del ´Baño´ y ayudo a los demás a pararse del suelo.

-Oye Laney tengo que mostrarte algo aya afuera-Dijo Lenny

Laney solo acerto con la cabeza un poco confundida en realidad Lenny solo quería hablar con ella sobre lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Lenny quiso abrir la cochera no pudo todos fueron a ayudar pero ninguno pudo…

∞**Con Trina∞**

-Hola Nick-Dijo Trina mientras pestañeaba rápidamente

-Nick Mallory dice que esto es raro y se pregunta porque esta aquí-Dijo Nick

-Estamos aquí para cenar-Dijo Trina

-Por favor cena con ella no quiero que se enfade-Dijo Mina.

-Esta bien te ayudare Trina Junior-Dijo Nick sentándose con Trina

∞**Despues de una rica cena∞**

-Mina aquí ahora!-grito Trina (Si de nuevo)

-Oye Trina creo que es hora de regresar-Dice Mina

-Esta bien tuve lo que quería…-Dice Trina-Adios Nick *Para los labios pero Nick la ignora xD

Ellas salen de allí pero Trina olvida su bolso Alli tenia las llaves de la cochera

∞**Con Grojband∞**

-oye Laney necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Lenny.

-Esta bien Lens dime-Dijo Laney

Todos se acercaron a ellos para escuchar pero Corey y Carrie mucho mas que los demás

-A SOLAS!-Dijo Lenny

Laney y Lenny se apartan de ellosy se sientan en el sofá **(Antes de que lean la conversación solo quiero decirles que Laney se porta sin su estilo emo con Lenny)**

-Oye Laney que fue eso?-Dijo Lenny

-QUE?-Dijo Laney

-Eso que dijiste sobre Corey-Le dijo Lenny

-Ooo Eso nose por que lo dije… solo sucedió ***Laney dijo y bajo la cabeza***

Lenny puso su dedo en la barbilla de Laney y le levanto la cara y le dijo mientras le sonreía-Laney no te preocupes no lo supo y es mejor que no le hables esta bien?

-Esta bien tratare-Dijo Laney

-Yo…-Dijo Lenny pero Corey llego y levanto a Laney del sofá dejando a Lenny hblando a solas…

Esto Continuara…..


	4. Ignorado

**Perdón por el retraso pero aquí el cuarto capitulo! :D**

Carrie ve lo sucedido se acerca a Lenny y se sienta junto a el ella le pregunta-Lens te gustaría ver la TV?

-Si claro contigo lo que sea Care…-Dijo Lenny

Carrie lo ve sorprendida, Lenny se da cuenta de lo que dijo se tapa la boca y se para a buscar a Laney.

∞**Mientras con Corey y Laney∞**

Corey abrazo por el hombro a Laney y le dijo-Oye Lanes él es un Newman ok? No tiene que comportarse asi contigo son nuestros enemigos-

Laney lo miro no sabía que hacer… Lenny era su mejor amigo y Corey el chico de sus sueños…

Lenny vio a Laney la tomo de lamno él se sonrojo pero no le importo en realidad quería hablar con ella.

Corey y Carrie los mirabanraro pues estaban demasiado confundidos…

∞**Con Trina∞**

-Ok Trina ya es hora de abrir la cochera… Carrie está aya adentro y ya es hora de irnos.-Dijo Mina

-Olvide mi bolso con Nick tendre que ir por el tu vete a tu casa Mina esto es entre Nick y yo… Digo con mi bolso y yo Carrie sabra como llegar…

-Está bien Trina-Dijo Mina

Mina se alejó tranquila pero Trina tenía otros planes…

Ella sabía que Nick ya no estaría en el restaurant asi que fue directamente hacia su casa estaba un poco lejos y ya era tarde en ese tiempo hacia la casa de Nick Trina Ideo su plan a la perfeccion…

∞**Con Grojband∞**

-Ya es tarde y no podemos salir de aquí!-Dijo Kin

-Alguien cerro por fuera y no podemos salir!-Dijo Kim

-Tranquila Kim ya se nos ocurrirá algo-Dijo Kin para tranquilizar a Kim

-Y yo no tuve mi helado de doble doble chocolate -Dijo Kon algo desanimado

-Helado? Eso es en lo único que piensas ahora?! En helado?-Dijo Kin

Kon se puso triste tomo un gis y encerro a Kin y a Kim dentro de un circulo Kim estaba sentada en el sofá y Kin estaba parado…

-Aquí estaras y no te dejare salir Ya no eres mi hermano-Dijo Kon

-Yono saldré de aquí y no quiero que me hables!-Dijo Kin

Se enfadan y no se hablan Los demás solo los observaban…

∞**Con Laney y Lenny∞**

**-Q**ue pasa Lens?-Dijo Laney

-Estoy muy preocupado!-Dijo Lenny

El tomo su inhalador y lo empezó a usar en realidad estaba muy preocupado

-Ok Lens tranquilízate y dime…-Dijo Laney

-Me paso lo que a ti! Le dije a Carrie algo que no quería bueno si pero no!-Dijo Lenny

-Esta bien tranquilo ire a hablar con ella…-Dijo Laney

Ellos salen de abajo del escenario y al salir toman caminos distintos…

Todos los miran y los 2 dicen-Nos perdimos de algo?

**Continuara….**


	5. El final se acerca! CHANCHAN! xD

**Tranqula gente ya llegue y aui chanchanchan el 5To capitulo!**

-Noooooo solo Kin y Kon se pelearon, ya es tarde y no podemos salir de aquí, Carrie ya se tiene que ir y Mina y Trina no están…-Dijo Corey

-Wow-Dijo Laney sorprendida

-Si Wow oye Lanes am has lo que tenias que hacer-Dijo Lenny

-si lo hare-

Laney se dirije a Carrie ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de la cochera…

-Oye Carrie… Lenny no te ha dicho o hecho algo raro?-Pregunto Laney

-Porque tendría que decirte?-Dijo Carrie

Laney no dijo nada y después Carrie volvió a Hablar-Pero.. de todos modos noo nada ahora Adios-

Ella volteo la silla y emopezo a usar la computadora

-Ammmm… No quisiera decir esto pero Creo que se tendrán que quedar a dormir aquí…-Corey

∞**Con Trina∞**

Ya había llegado a la casa de Nicky ella toco la puerta

-Hola Nick-Dijo Trina mientras Nick abria la puerta

-Hola Trina Riffin-Dijo Nick cuando termino de abrir la puerta.

-Oye olvide mi bolso no lo viste?-Pregunto Trina viendo hacia dentro de la casa de Nick

-Si lo vi, espera voy por el pasa-Dijo Nick mostrando amabilidad

Trina entro a la casa de Nick y se sento en el sofá a esperar pero ya tenia su gran plan en marcha….

∞**Con Grojband∞**

-Tomen un cuarto cualquiera-Dijo Corey

-Oye Corey no tienes una bolsa de dormir y una manta?-Pregunto Kin

-Si claro Kin-Contesto Corey

El subio las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Trina ya que estaba abierto el pensó en entrar a la puerta que dirijia hacia dentro de su casa, ir a la puerta de entrada y abrir la puerta de la cochera desde afuera (Demasiadas puertas!) Intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada se rindió y en ese momento recordó la puerta de su habitación y adivinen…

Estaba cerrada -.-

Laney subió detrás de el sin que lo notara Corey volvió por las mantas y las bolsas para dormir El ya le había dado una a Lenny.

Laney entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Lenny lo observo por un instante y pensó -*Hay que tierno :3*-Y luego dijo en voz alta-Si Carrie supiera que es un gran chico… y que la ama-

Tapo a Lenny con una manta Rosa (Era la única que había encontrado ya que estaba en el cuarto de Trina)

Carrie había oído lo que dijo Laney pero no le tomo importancia ni reacciono, simplemente no hizo nada…

Laney bajo las escaleras Corey estaba allí tapando a todos con las mantas que ya había tomado.

-Oye Core… Yo… Te quiero…-Laney pensó rápidamente lo que había dicho y agrego-Ayudar! Ayudar con las mantas-

-Claro Lanes puedes ayudar-Dijo Corey sin notarlo

Corey le dio a Laney unas mantas para que ayudara, En ese momento se oyó un gruñido Laney se sonrojo por que sabia que había sido su estomago, Esta vez Corey si lo noto y dijo-Tienes hambre?-

-am… No… Bueno si un poco-Contesto Laney

-Los taparemos para después ir a comer cereal te parece?-

-Si claro-

Terminaron de taparlos y fueron a la cocina para comer.

-Oye tenemos un problema…-Dijo Corey mientras tomaba el cereal

-Cual?-Contesto Laney

-Ya no hay bolsas para dormir-

-No te preocupes podría ir a dormir con Lenny y Carrie-

-Nooo si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación-

-Am esta bien-Dijo Laney pero en ese momento estaba enojada con si misma

Terminaron y subieron para dormir, Corey al entrar s tomo su pijama y fue al baño para cambiarse (Nimodo que se cambiara en frente de Laney)

-Oye Lanes quieres una pijama?-Pregunto Corey

-Esta bien Core…-Ella se enojo un poco al decir eso ya que ese no era su estilo

Corey fue hacia el cuarto de Trina y vio a Lenny arriba de la cama junto a Carrie

-Carrie se ve mas linda dormida-Dijo Corey para después agregar-Jajaja pero que estoy diciendo-

Ya se había desocupado la bolsa para dormir pero Corey en realidad quería dormir con Laney…

Coey regreso a su habitación y llevaba consigo un pantalón y una camisa de botones rosa era un pijama de Trina el se la dio a Laney.

-Esta es pontela-Le dijo mientras sonreía

Laney entro al baño y salio como 5 minutos después para que Corey al verla dijera

-Te vez bien Lanes te vez… Linda

-En serio? Digo! Gracias-Contesto Laney sonrojada

- No te que daría mal el color rosa-

Entonces ellos se fueron a acostar

*Jejeje parecemos una pareja .*Penso Corey

Bueno desarreglaron la cama los dos juntos Laney estaba de un lado de la cama y Corey del otro Ellos estaban separados por una almohada.

-Me pregunto donde estará Trina… Laney?-Dijo Corey

Corey se sento para ver por que Laney no contestaba Ella ya estaba dormida y Corey al verla hizo que su dedo rosara la mejilla de ella

-Buenas noches Lanes-

**To be Continued… Este capitulo lo hice mas largo no mucho pero es algo Una pregunta estoy trabajando en dos one-shots y quisiera saber cual les gustaría primero :**

**El de amor o**

**El pervertido**

**Dejenlo en los reviews**

**Babaya gente**


	6. El final Gente el Final xD

**Ya llego por quien lloraban :o Nah mentira… Y aquí el sexto capitulo! :P y Final **

∞**Con Trina∞**

-Ten Trina aquí esta tu bolso-Dijo Nick mientras le entregaba el bolso a Trina

-Gracias-Contesto

Trina varazo a Nick y le dijo que se sentara y le contara una era demasiado gentil para decirle que no, asi que se sento y Trina al ver que si lo había hecho apoyo su cabeza en la pierna de el y minutos después se quedo dormida…

Nick la tapo con una manta y la dejo allí.

∞**Con Grojband∞**

*Al dia siguiente*

Corey acababa de despertar y vio que Laney estaba muy cerca de su rostro el se paro rápidamente y luego pensó muy bien las cosas…

*En todo este tiempo que he estado con Laney fue genial la quiero y en realidad me gusta*-Penso

El se volvio a acostar y abrazo a Laney el vio que Laney se quejo y despertó al ver esto Corey cerro los ojos haciéndose el dormido solo tenia un ojo entreabierto para ver como reaccionaba ella.

Ella despertó y Corey vio sus ojos claros su rostro mas suave de lo que se veía gracias a la luz del sol, aun asi Laney no hizo nada solo vio a Coey muy sorprendida y volvió a quedarse dormida

Laney Pov

Cuando desperté Corey ya no estaba **(Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que el la abrazo)**

Baje las escaleras, Sin acordarme de nada siquiera de los Newmans.

-Hasta que despiertas dormilona!-

No reconoci esa voz pero pensé que era Lenny pero no era otra persona abri bien los ojos porque aun estaba un poco dormida y vi que quien me había dicho asi era… Corey!

-Esto no es real-Dije sorprendidamente sorprendida y continue- Encerio Corey me había hablado tan tierno?

-Al parecer si-Me contesto Kin

Me di cuenta que no lo había pensado lo había dicho esa poción me estaba cayendo mal ya quería ser yo misma la chica medio hipster y no la tierna…

-Laney tu ropa esta allí donde la dejaste ayer súbete a cambiar y baja a desayunar-Dijo Corey mientras hacia el desayuno parecía mama gallina se veía tan tierno…

Subi a cambiarme baje a desayunar y de nuevo todo estaba aburrido…

∞**Con Trina∞**

Trina despertó se sento en el sofá y se dio cuenta de que donde estaba no era su casa si no la de Nick!

Sus planes al parecer habían marchado bien pero no tanto ella había dormido con Nick pero no como quería **(No sean mal pensados)**

Trina se dio cuenta de eso lo admitió y salio de allí sin decir nada

∞**Con Grojband∞**

Lenny había entrado a hablar con Carrie, Laney estaba preocupada pero hacia que no se notara ella estaba sentada en el sofá afinando su bajo a lado de Corey

-Jaja Lenny aún no sale…-Dijo Laney mostrándose nerviosa **(xD encerio?)**

**-**Eso te preocupa Lanes?-Pregunto Corey mientras bajaba su guitarra y ponía la mano encima de la de se sorprendio pero al mismo tiempo estaba desanimada por que aunque la había tomado de la mano nunca serian mas que amigos

∞**Con Trina∞**

Ella había llegado a la cochera pero necesita una malteada y alguien que se la comprara ella recordó a Mina asi que fue hacia su casa, mientras tanto ella no recodaba que había encerrado a Corey, es mas ni siquiera se acordaba de el…

Fueron por la malteada-

-oye Trina… Sacaste a Carrie de tu cochera? –Dijo Mina tratando de no hacer enojar a Trina y continuo –Es que anoche no regreso a casa

-No, se me olvido por completo y asi-Trina dijo mientras caminaba hacia Mina

Mientras tomaban la malteada se dirijian a la cochera sin ir a otro lugar pero Trina siempe se distraía con las tiendas de bolsos…

∞**Con Grojband∞**

Lenny aun no salía , Carrie ya y al parecer estaba contenta Lenny había entrado con Corey a hablar, Laney ya estaba preocupada además de que esto parecía un psicólogo tenia tanto miedo de que Lenny le contara a Corey lo que ella siente por el y Corey no sentiría lo mismo pelearían y su amistad terminara solo por culpa de alguien que empezó a enamorarse…

∞**Con Corey y Lenny∞**

-Oye Corey a ti… te agrada Laney?-Pregunto Lenny

-Pues si ella es mi mejor amiga-Le contesto Corey

Lenny estaba sorprendido Corey había llamado a Laney por amiga y no por amigo como lo hacia siempre

-Sabes lo que ella siente por ti?-Pregunto Lenny tratando de animar a Corey

-Si… y Ella solo me ve como un amigo…-Dice Corey un poco triste ya que El no sabia que Laney lo amaba y agrega – Y ella? sabe lo que siento?

-C-Como?-Dice Lenny al no creer lo que había oído

-Si Lenny… Yo amo a Laney-Dijo Corey cabisbajo

-Pues ustedes dos son como Carrie y Yo nos amábamos pero ninguno lo aceptaba ahora que yo lo acepte y ella también estamos en una relación…- Corey lo miro y Lenny agregó- Yo ya se lo dije ahora ve tu a decírselo!

Corey fue corriendo hacia Laney y mientras corria como chiva Loca hacia ella pensaba bien de Lenny uno de esos pensamientos fue *Ese Lenny debería de ser Psicologo*

Laney vio a Corey corriendo hacia ella y estaba muy confundida Corey simplemente cuándo llego hasta ella tomo aliento la tomo del cuello y la beso .

En ese momento Trina abrió la cochera todos salieron dejando a Laney y Corey solos los dos estaban demasiado rojos pero sumamente felices

-laney Te Amo!-Grito Corey para aceptarlo al máximo con una gran sonrisa en su sensual rostro

Laney volteo a observar a Lenny quien estaba tomado de la mano con Carrie y le dijo susurrando –Gracias- Laney no sabia de lo que hablaba pero ella estaba feliz asi que solo le respondio con una gran sonrisa…

***Ǥracias a Todos por venir!ɷ**

**Y Aquí los votos1 **

**7-Para el pervertido**

**3 – Para el amor**

**Pueden votar hasta el otro sábado ese dia se acaba la votación **** Ese dia también lo subiré **** Sigan dejando Reviews Los amo un abrazo psicológico .**


End file.
